Behind Closed Doors
by dragonsbane1184
Summary: What if there was something much darker in your past that you were trying to keep hidden? What if that secret...was exposed? AAMR...and OC/OC
1. Default Chapter

AN:  Hallo mates…sup all?  Well lessee I suppose this is my er…well let's not mention what number fanfic this is alright?  Good…cause to tell the truth I'm not very good at this.  I'm more of an rpg-er and sparrer for those who don't know what those are…well um…ask me some other time.

As for this extremely long author's note…I am sorry…*bows*…gomen nasai, tis mostly me just rambling.  Along the lines of what this story is…well I suppose…oh hell I don't really know…but it's AAMR…^^.

Also understand that this is slightly AU…there won't be much pokemon running around in this fic…sorry for all those disappointed.  But this is focusing more on personal vendettas…oh crap…I think I've said too much.

Disclaimer:  Dude I have no idea why we have to do this but…*sigh* it is necessary I suppose…I do NOT own anything…zip…because if I did…well let's just say I would be very happy.

"…" talking

_italics_ thinking

(…) author's inane comments           

Ash~16

Msity~17

Brock~22

Tracey~20

Luin~20

Kei~17

Amy~16

Thomas~16

Christina~18

Behind Closed Doors

"25…26…27…."  Ash counted softly to himself as sweat dripped off of his nose onto the ground causing a small patch of dirt to darken.  Grunts of exertion could be heard coming from his mouth and a determined glint reflected in his chocolate brown eyes.

"33…34…35…almost there…just a few more."  Encouraging himself Ash executed five more push ups then allowed his body to finally rest.  His muscles were screaming at him trying to get through his dense skull that he shouldn't have done those last ten push ups.

Sitting up and placing his forearms on his propped up knees Ash tilted his head towards the blue sky.  It was a fine morning and the sun was just beginning to peak up over the horizon.  As the years had gone by Ash had matured quite well and developed into a handsome 16 year old.  Finally getting that much wanted growth spurt when he was 14 Ash now stood at a respectable 5'11''.  Almost surpassing his long time friend Brock's 6'2'' frame.  He had also grown out of his scrawny stage and walked quite gracefully into a slender build.  Never one to be called big but still Ash could hold his own.

_I wonder what everyone is up to today?  Training doesn't start till this afternoon so I suppose I have the morning free.  But what to do?  Maybe if Brock isn't busy we'll go and bum around somewhere._

"Yo Ash!"

"Speak of the devil.  Hey Brocko!"

Lying flat upon his back Ash tensed his muscles then flipped himself up on his feet.  Dusting his pants off and rubbing the towel over his bare chest Ash smiled that infamous lop sided smile of his.

Brock jogged up to his friend and slapped his back.

"Hey there kid--"

"Grrr, I thought I told you to quit calling me that."

Ignoring that fact that Ash had just interrupted him Brock forged on ahead.

"—me and some of the guys are headed to the beach for a few days…and guess who's coming with us?"

"Um…Chris?  Or maybe Kei…no wait I bet you guys are going to drag Amy along aren't you?

Brock just grabbed Ash in a strangle hold and smiled.

"No you dense idiot…YOU.  Oh yeah the rest of the gang is coming too.  Just think Amy in a bikini…*drools*…."

"Don't let her hear you say that.  Otherwise you'll be having problems."

Ash had slipped free quite easily.  Ever since he had started training getting out of tight squeezes were no problem.  But Brock and the rest only knew half of what he did.  He couldn't tell them the rest.  It might not sit well with them if they knew just how much he did behind closed doors.

"Yeah, yeah…that's what you say every time.  So come on.  You don't have work do you?  Cause if you do you're taking sick leave."

"Brock…"

"I won't be taking a no for an answer Ashy-boy.  So grab your gear and let's go."

"Hey wait a sec…what the hell are YOU doing up so early.  It's like," glancing at his watch Ash's eyes widened, " 6:30 in the morning.  You're usually not up yet ever since we stopped traveling."

"I just wanted to catch you before you snuck off again.  So let's move."

Slapping Ash on the back again causing him (Ash) to smile wanly Brock began to walk back towards the house.

Ash stopped traveling several years ago and him, Brock, and several friends that they had made upon the way had decided to move into a large, old abandoned mansion and live in it.  It had taken about a year and a half of hard work to get the thing livable again.  But the group had fun doing it.

Sighing to himself and wondering what the Commander would think about this Ash grabbed his previously discarded shirt and made his way towards the house too.  Unbeknownst to either boy a set of eyes had been watching Ash since he had first appeared at around four in the morning.

_Damn…why won't that boy get his head out of the clouds and recognize what is right in front of his face.  You would think he would pick up on that kind of thing…but nope he's still as dense as they come._

The light in the blue eyes seemed to diminish slightly at this thought and a sad smile slowly graced the features of a young girl.  Long dark purple tresses cascaded down her back in waves and Chris ran a hand through them with a soft sigh.

"I might as well just give up…it really is pointless I suppose.  I mean we live together and he still just treats me like an older sister."

The young girl got up and dusted herself off making her way slowly towards the large house that she called home and shared with the love of her life, even if he doesn't know it.

~*~

"Guys…I grabbed military boy so it's all good."

"Wow.  I'm impressed Brock."

"Yeah, who would have thought that Ash would take time out of his job to actually spend time with his flatmates."

"Luin you do know that this isn't a flat right?"

"Yes I know.  But don't blame me, I'm still stuck on that British lingo I picked up."

"Well come on you slow pokes get the bags in the car.  Oh and someone make sure Ash remembers to pack clean underwear!"

"Argh…AMY will you please quit that.  Geez…my mother's not even here and I still get grief."

"Oh you know you love me Ash…don't even try to deny it."

Smiling at the comment Ash slide up next to Amy and placed a friendly kiss on her cheek.

"Yep, of course I do.  I'm madly in love with you and want to whisk you away to a romantic getaway just to two of us."

"Oh stop it.  You are such a flirt nowadays.  What happened to the stuttering, stammering Ash that we all know and love?"

Smirking and striking a very pompous looking pose Ash looked down his nose at the shorter girl.

"I have no idea what you are going on about.  I have always had impeccable skills when it comes to the ladies.  I am dashing, debonair, and quite handsome to boot.  And what pray tell is so funny ma'am?"

Unable to contain her laughter at Ash's very pathetic attempts at being arrogant Amy had fallen upon the floor with tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Ashy-boy…quit that.  You're going to make me die from lack of oxygen."

"Gee Amy, it wasn't THAT funny."

Helping the poor girl up Ash gave her a one armed hug then quickly made his way up the stairs yelling down to her, "I'll be right back.  I have to check in with my boss to okay t his little sojourn of yours."

Entering his room and quietly shutting the door Ash flipped open his cell phone and hit the speed dial.

"Hello sir?  Yes this is Aston Satoshi Ketchum reporting in.  Yes.  I believe so.  Well sir, the reason behind this call is…I see.  Affirmative.  Yes sir…understood.  Thank you for your time."

Flipping the phone closed Ash's eyes narrowed slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N:  Okay for all of those were are severely confused and have no idea what the hell is going on…well let me say this…gomen nasai…*bows*.  You'll understand things more as the storyline progresses.

And as for the relationships in this…it will be, eventually AAMR…and also some of my OC's might get together.

Disclaimer:  same as last time…don't own this.

Behind Closed Doors

"ASH GET THAT SCRAWNY WHITE ASS DOWN HERE!! WE'RE LEAVING…AND LIKE IT OR NOT YOU _ARE COMING WITH US!!"_

Amy bellowed up the stairs knowing that Ash could hear here.  Hell, the entire country probably could.  Everyone else had to plug their ears with anything they could find to help block out the sound.  For such a slight girl Amy had one set of powerful lungs.  Coming down the stairs smiling Ash glared at his friend.

"Geez, hold it down.  I don't think they heard you in Timbuktu.  Well guys I have some good news and some bad news.  What do you want to hear first?"

Everyone looked at each other wondering what was up.  Finally Chris spoke up.

"Alright Ketchum spill the bad new first.  Then you can cheer us up later."

Nodding Ash paused to think about how he was going to go about this.  He knew that his Commander was not kidding with what he said over the phone.  Running a hand through his unruly ebony locks Ash decided to be very forthright.

"Alright the fact is that I can't join—" waiting for all the grumbling to stop so he could continue Ash just rolled his eyes, " for now.  But I can come later tomorrow afternoon.  How long were you guys going to be gone?"

"Well we had decided to make this a serious vacation.  So about a week to ten days I suppose."

Stroking his chin in thought Ash did several calculations in his head and tried to come up with a satisfactory solution to this small predicament.  And with this, he still hadn't really even begun to open the can of worms but for now he didn't want them to worry about his safety.  Shrugging mentally Ash pushed those darker thoughts out of his mind and plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Alright now for the good news.  I've been promoted.  I'm now head of the Special Ops Team."

Congratulations erupted out of everyone's mouths as they ran up to hug or slap Ash on the back.  Brock got Ash in a choke hold but again Ash quickly got out of it only to be tackled to the ground by Amy.  She was all smiles but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes at the same time.  Ash seeing this whispered in her ear softly.

"Don't worry about me."

Then smiling again Ash got up and shook Luin's hand and gave Chris a one armed hug.  As things settled down more glances to watches and the clock could be seen from different members of the group.  Seeing this Ash started shoving everyone out of the door.  Pretending to kick Luin and Brock in the ass and shooing the girls out he smiled disarmingly at the gang.

"Alright you guys.  I'll see you in a bit.  Have a good time…but miss me."

Winking Ash leaned against the doorway and waved while the others called out their good-byes and clambered into the car.  Turning swiftly on his heel Ash walked…rather stalked back into the house.  Though he had put on a very good front to appease the others the situation at hand was a much more serious matter.  And he would rather not let his friends know this fact.  It was best if they were kept in the dark at least until Ash deemed it necessary to let them know such things.  Moving into his room he shut the door and began to pull out several boxes from his closet.  Putting two boxes on his bed Ash began to extract several items that one would not think would belong to Ash Ketchum.  A black uniform that entailed a pair of black cargo pants, a long sleeved black t-shirt, along with a black vest with multiple pockets and hooks all over it.  Also the shirt and vest had a small logo on the shoulder and the back respectively.  It was what looked like the silhouette of a dashing Scizor with an equilateral triangle behind it.  Placing the neatly folded clothing on the end of the bed Ash discarded the first box.  Pulling the second one closer to him, he took out several more items these even more interesting than the uniform.  This time he almost reverently took out what looked like a sheathed sword.  Handling the weapon with an ease that only comes from long time use Ash unsheathed it for a few moments.  The blade looked normal with a single cutting edge.  But it was only around 18 maybe 20 inches long.  The blade was straight had no embellishments and the hilt was very simple too.  There was no cross tree either.  Slipping it slowly back into the black sheath Ash laid it carefully on the bed next to his uniform.  Taking out two more objects one could see it was a semi-automatic handgun and several extra clips.  Putting this weapon down Ash reached into the box to take out one more thing.  This was what looked like just a short black curved stick.  But upon placing it behind his right ear it almost seemed to take a life of its own.  Clamping onto the side of Ash's head the stick extended around and formed a small square viewing screen in front of Ash's left eye while a small ear piece formed on his right ear.  Sliding the piece of equipment off his head it quickly reformed back into the curved stick.  Tossing the box back into the closet Ash stripped down to his boxers and placed his uniform on.  Also strapping the blade to the small of his back and the gun onto his right hip the small viewing piece was also dawned again.  This though it just stayed clamped onto the side of Ash's head, for he didn't need it to form the viewing piece quite yet.

"Well I suppose it is time.  Damn I knew this calm was too good to last."

Sighing heavily to himself Ash grabbed his cell phone and proceeded to call the head quarters.  He quickly assessed the given information on his mission and the numbers of his partner.

"I'm only having one?  Alright sir.  Yes sir.  Understood.  I shall proceed immediately."

Snapping the phone shut Ash let out a growl of frustration.  It seemed very suspicious that he would only have one partner but now was not the time to contemplate such matters.  Looking at his watch Ash saw that it was around 11:00 am.  He didn't have much time to coordinate with his partner but that was what was called for when one was a part of the S2 Squadron.  Gripping his phone, almost crushing the bloody thing Ash's eyes narrowed just in the slightest bit before he opened it and began to dial the number given to him.  Waiting after several rings, on the third someone finally picked up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Yes this is Agent Adrion K24 reporting.  Is this Agent Squall T56?"

"Yes that is I."

"Report to the abandoned school yard between Second and Bass Street.  You will receive more information there."

"Understood."

"Good.  See you at 1200 hours."

With a decisive snap Ash closed his phone and picked up a black bag.  Slipping the phone into a side compartment he shouldered it and walked out of his room.  Locking the door Ash moved quietly through the now silent house thinking about who his partner was.  He had heard of Agent Squall T56 but didn't know much about him or her.  Opening the door to the garage Ash slipped on his helmet and swung a leg over his bike.  It was a black (notice a lot of black in this fic eh?  Hehe…classic color I tell you…good for all occasions) and it was a Honda so it had great horsepower.  Gunning the engine Ash tore out of his designated spot and raced towards the meeting place.

~*~

A bike slowly approached a solitary figure.  This figure, a woman by the looks of it, watched impassively as the biker parked and slowly took of his helmet.  Observing the man shake his head causing drops of sweat that was clinging to his face to scatter the woman smiled a sad smile.  Because of her sunglasses her eyes couldn't be seen as the man approached she snapped to attention and saluted by holding her fist to her heart and bowing.  Ash (who else would it be you dimwits) followed suit then motioned for the woman to stand at ease.

"So you are Agent Squall.  I am impressed with your credentials.  Your other commanding officers have spoken highly of you.  I am Agent Adrion."

Ash studied his comrade and noticed something very peculiar.

_Her hair is a very beautiful shade of red.  Wow…_

Then snapping his thoughts back to the task at hand Ash quickly moved onto more important business.  He explained the operation and what the objective was for the mission.  Throughout the explanation the other agent nodded and made tactful comments.  Ash mentally approved of the choice for his partner.

"So now that you know everything let us depart.  Oh I suppose that since you are now my new permanent partner we should know each other on a first name basis.  Know that this is confidential information.  I am Ashton Ketchum.  And you are?"

Finally taking off her shades the other agent smiled softly again and nodded.

"I am Mistaria Yawa.  Nice to see you again…_Ashton."_

A/N:  Alright I know.  I'm a very bad person in not letting you know what Ash's reaction is.  But you had to have guessed this was coming right?  I mean how cliché do you think I'm going to get, hehe.  Well anyway the next chapter will be a major flash back…explaining things leading up to this event.  Or at least I hope it will explain.  

Well thanks for the reviews mates…

Bane


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N:  Hallo mates…sup?  Well once again another exciting chapter.  This will hopefully clue everyone in on what the hell is going on and such nonsense.  And if it doesn't…well then I suppose I'm just that bad of a writer.  Well let's see what my overactive imagination and over supplied fantasy mind can whip up eh?  ^_~

Disclaimer:  *shakes head*  I am sorry to say that I don't own anything, that is all.

Behind Closed Doors

Smiling as Misty took off her glasses Ash had to suppress the urge to run and wrap the girl in a giant bear hug.  Instead he just winked and flashed that oh so infamous smile of his.  Unbeknownst to him this caused a very big reaction within Misty though it was not a visible reaction.  Oh no, Misty had honed her masking skills over the years and now could suppress a lot of what she was feeling.

_Damn.  Ketchum do you know what that does…_

Misty smiled back and began to walk to her coupe.  Opening the door she stuck the key into the ignition and began to follow Ash out of the abandoned area.  They had quite a long journey ahead and both were lost in deep thought.

[Flashback]

_"Hey guys…I've got some great news."  A fourteen year old Ash ran up to the campsite where Brock, Misty, and Pikachu were sitting.  Breathing heavily from his run he about collapsed when he came to a halt.  His hair was all tousled and his cheeks slightly flushed because his heart rate was up.  But there was a very large grin plastered almost stupidly across his face and his eyes held a spark of life that was undeniable to notice._

_"Well?  We're waiting Ash…."  A rather peeved but secretly happy Misty spat out.  She was admiring Ash's very sexy look but VERY discreetly.  She didn't want him to know that she thought of him like that.  Things would just get too complicated.  But Ash had undeniably grown up over the four years that she had known him.  He was now taller than her, much to her annoyance, and he had lost that boyish look about his face.  It now was much more masculine.  Then there was his voice…oh god…his voice had dropped quite a few octaves though he still occasionally squeaked and was promptly teased by both Brock and Misty.  Also because they all were very active walking everywhere and helping out Ash had lost all of his baby fat and was beginning to get a rather delicious looking body.  But Ash wasn't the only one who had changed in the looks department.  Misty had also grown.  She was around three inches shorter than Ash, standing around 5'7''.  She had also ditched her side ponytail in favor of something more sensual and mature.  Growing her out to around her shoulder blades Misty would usually braid it or leave it down as Ash had once said he had liked it down.  Also the yellow shirt with suspenders and jean shorts were gone replaced with jeans and a vintage t-shirt with some old vineyard looking picture on the front.  Ash still wore his blue jeans but these were a little more designer.  And he had a white button up collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up._

_"Ash…?"_

_"Oh sorry Brocko.__  Well the reason I ran all the way here is to tell you that I've decided to join the military."_

_"WHAT?!?!"__  Both Brock and Misty were stunned.  No they were floored…literally.  Both had face-faulted as soon as Ash had told them his news.  Getting up while dusting themselves off Misty was the first one to speak up._

_"I can't believe what I just heard.  Are you an idiot?  What brought this on?  Where did you hear about this anyway?"  Ranting and raving about this and that Misty didn't see the serious look that had stole across Ash's face.  He waited until she had calmed down somewhat before beginning his explanation.  He began to tell them about the opportunities that this proposition presented and also he would be getting valuable training tips and advice from top trainers.  And he would getting one hell of a rigorous physical workout himself.  Kneeling down and beckoning to Pikachu Ash looked down at his old friend and smiled._

_"Would you be up for it Pikachu?"___

_"Pika pika chuuu pikachu pi."___

_"That's what I want to hear."  Ash smiled and flashed his victory sign along with Pikachu.  He was hoping that his best friend would support his decision.  Because it looked like his other two best friends were quite confused by his decision.  Misty was lost deep in thought and Brock hadn't said a thing since Ash had first spoken.  Walking over to the older boy Ash placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"You okay Brock?  You seem kinda quiet."_

_Nodding and muttering something about getting dinner ready Brock got up and moved silently around camp preparing their meal.  After several minutes of uncomfortable silence dinner was served and Brock finally spoke._

_"Well Ash I hope that you have thoroughly deliberated over this decision of yours.  When do you leave?"_

_This was the one part that Ash was very apprehensive about talking about.  He stuttered and stammered trying to find a good way to break the news.  But for some reason his tongue wouldn't obey his brain.  This was getting him nowhere fast…and also Misty looked about ready to kill him with her bare hands and send him on a one way trip to the afterlife.  Taking a shaky breath before trying again, this time Ash finally got somewhere._

_"Tomorrow."___

_"WHAT?!"__  This time it was just Misty who exclaimed.  One could tell that she was really pissed but Brock saw something much deeper.  He had been observing Misty throughout this entire ordeal and this reaction confirmed what he thought was to be true.  Misty was practically shaking with her suppressed emotions.  One more thing would make her burst out with something that she probably didn't want Ash to know._

_"When were you going to tell us?  Huh?  I mean a little warning would have been nice Ketchum!  What are we chopped liver?  Extra baggage that you can just drop and leave some place?  I DON'T THINK SO!"  Just as Misty was about to lunge at the boy she suddenly stopped and broke down.  As Ash tried to comfort her she just slapped his hands away and ran into the woods.  Sighing heavily Ash flopped down onto the ground with his head in his hands.  Running his hands repeatedly through his already messy hair Ash didn't know what to make of Misty's reaction.  Brock just smiled sadly and pointed in the direction where Misty had gone._

_"Go after her man.  You'll regret it if you don't."_

_Nodding his consent Ash seemed to rocket to his feet and raced off after the very distraught girl.  Running for ten minutes or so Ash slowed down and began to call out Misty's name.  He didn't think he would get a response but he tried anyway.  As he was walking slowly he suddenly heard a soft sob coming from his right.  Moving towards the sound Ash found Misty sitting behind a large ironwood with her arms wrapped around her knees huddling together.  Coming up slightly behind the girl Ash wrapped his own arms around Misty._

_"Myst…you never let me finish.  I wasn't going to just up and leave.  You know I would never do something like that to my friends.  What I wanted to ask you guys…was if you wanted to come with me?"_

_Misty's__ sobs were beginning to slow down and become soft whimpers.  And as she stopped crying she became increasingly aware that Ash had his arms around her.  Unconsciously leaning back against him Misty sighed and smiled softly nodding._

_~*~_

_"YES SIR!"  Snapping a smart salute and bowing Ash stood in a line of young men around his age.  Pikachu was standing at attention beside him as were the other pokemon.  Ash and Pikachu had been training intensely for the past year and it showed.  Having grown another several inches and filled out his frame Ash was now a very competent young soldier.  But one thing was bugging him.  Ash and Misty had entered the military together, Brock said he felt too old for something like that, though he wasn't THAT much older than Misty and Ash.  But as soon as they had been given their commanding officers they had to split up.  Ash hadn't seen her since and he was beginning to miss her fiery temper and bluish-green eyes._

_"Agent Ashton Ketchum please follow me.  The Commander wants a few words with you."_

_Saluting and falling in step with the captain several thoughts raced through Ash's young mind.  He was trying to figure out if he had done something wrong during his training, or maybe he had insulted a senior officer.  Racking his brain for some sort of mess up Ash couldn't find anything he had done that would call for the Commander's attention.  _

_"Agent Ashton Satoshi Ketchum I presume."_

_"Hai."__  Bowing formally Ash waited with baited breath to see what would happen.  His uniform was becoming more uncomfortable by the minute but he refused to fidget._

Ash snapped back to reality as he began to swerve in and out of traffic.  It was strange that there were so many people out in the middle of nowhere.  Shrugging off his paranoia Ash glanced in his side mirrors to make sure that Misty was still following him.  Catching a glimpse of her silver coupe Ash smirked slight.  She always did have a nice taste in cars.  Seeing that everything was moving along nicely and they were making good enough time Ash submerged himself back into his memories (talented driver ain't he…^_~).

_Flipping through the thick folder Ash scowled as he read over the information on his newest mission.  The Commander had requested he be the head of this operation and Ash didn't want to fuck things up.  He was still considered a rookie among the older vets and Ash wanted to prove that he had what it took to combat the main threat.  It seemed that there was a much bigger and more diabolical master mind behind Giovanni and Team Rocket.  It seemed like a group of people who called themselves The Five Dragons.  At first Ash thought it was just the typical drop and go mission but after looking into it further there was a much more complicated plan to be executed._

_"I can do this…I WILL do this."_

_Absentmindedly scratching Pikachu behind his ears Ash concentrated even more on memorizing the information and what he needed his team to do.  Hour upon hour Ash strained his brain to finally come up with a plan that he deemed fool proof.  But he never considered that he would be the one who would be unable to complete his end of the bargain.  Never in a million years did he think that---_

Misty remembered that day long ago when Ash had finally seen her after a year and a half.  He had been on what was a very important mission and the dense idiot had almost fucked everything up because of his emotions.  But Misty couldn't blame the boy…no she never could stay mad at him for very long.  She had been part of the back up crew and Ash had caught sight of her just as he was exiting with the information.  What the back up group didn't realize was that a group sent by the Five Dragons had circled around and were about the ambush them.  Ash had seen a movement and watched as several fire pokemon had suddenly erupted the forest.  Seeing that Misty was about to be hurt he—

_"MISTY!!  PIKACHU ATTACK!"_

_Ash had forgotten one vital piece of information…Misty was a water pokemon master she had things under control.  But just as she was summoning her own pokemon and having them attack Pikachu's Thunder attack practically fried her own.  Gasping at his idiotic mistake Ash had almost forgotten about the disks that he had procured._

_"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE ASH!!"_

_Seemingly stuck in some kind of stupor Misty did the only thing that came to mind.  She kissed him._

Ash had to resist the urge to bring his hand to his lips where he remembered the kiss that Misty had clumsily given him to snap him back to reality.  That had been his first mission and without her he would have screwed it up quite badly.  Looking at the exit signs Ash saw that they had been traveling for quite a long time.  _Wow…I hadn't even noticed how far we had come.  Damn memories._  But while Ash thought this a small smile appeared on his face because though he didn't like thinking about the mission, that one part he remembered quite fondly.  That had been a year ago…and since then Ash had been the head of many more missions earning his right as the leader of the Special Ops team.  His partner…again glancing at his side mirrors, was more than competent and could match him in everything with the exception of pure brawn.  But she probably surpassed his wit.  Ash couldn't suppress the smile that formed at that thought and flicked on his turn signal slowly merging to his right.

Misty followed Ash's lead and switched on her turn signal.  Things had changed.  Ash had changed.  There was something darker about the boy than he let on.  This mission…there was something fishy about it.  She had been told that the information was on a need to know basis.

_God dammit I NEED to know.  I'm a part of the fucking project for the love of Christ…._

Growling and turning into a small office building Misty was quite confused.  She had no idea where they were, _Why is Ash pulling into this rundown piece of shit?_  Ash had gotten off his bike and was now waiting for her to turn off her engine.  Stepping out Misty was about to ask a question when a silencing gesture from Ash kept her trap shut.  _Now there's something he's never been able to do before._  But of course that didn't stop Misty from sending a very questioning glare at the boy.  Ignoring her inquiring gaze Ash stepped up to the door and pressed his foot on what seemed a loose piece of pavement.  This caused a slight rumbling sound and the door to the building opened.  Ash entered the building and took several right turns before opening another door that held a very dusty looking office with a _very_ high-tech looking computer system.

"Come on.  I'll answer your questions in here.  Out there would have been too open.  Anyone could have been listening.  Alright here's the low down.  We have around a week's worth of stuff to do.  First we need to locate a small smuggling operation."

"Isn't that a little, well uninvolved for people of our caliber?"

"Yes but not when the people are smuggling in nuclear warheads and also a small but deadly virus that affects only physic pokemon."

"Oh."

Smiling again Ash wondered how in the world that he had survived without the girl.  Then doing something very impulsive, much like what his younger self would have done, Ash got up and hugged the now stunned Misty.  Then stepping back, while giving her a very appraising look, Ash quickly reverted back into his "all business" mode and began to explain the details.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N:  Hey guys and gals…things are going to start moving so if you were looking for action and were disappointed then…well look again.  I'll try to be clear on what is happening and also help explain a few more details that everyone seems to be wanting to know…the main one is…where the hell is Pikachu!  ^^;;…well guys if you can hold on for this chapter you'll find out.  So hope this is up to par…and if it is not well…then flame away my friends.  Ja ne!

Disclaimer:  Oi…not this AGAIN…don't…own…anything…if you think I do…then go and get that head of yours examined.

Behind Closed Doors

"Agent Squall are you in position?"

Ash was crouching behind a large dumpster and was getting slightly annoyed because of the smell.  Wrinkling in his nose in disgust he waited for Misty's go ahead.  It would take the girl around 123 seconds to complete her maneuver and make it okay for Ash to rush the guards.  At the moment both teens were outside of a small outpost.  It looked very unassuming except for the tell tale signs, well tell tale to an experienced eye, of high security.  Not that it was _that_ obvious.  Muttering about the plan and what they had to do to succeed.

"Alright go ahead Agent Adrion."

Smirking at Misty's slight condescending tone at his codename Ash popped over the dumpster and had dropped both guards before they had even turned back around.  Misty came from the opposite direction that Ash had come dashing out of.  Looking at the downed guards with a slight look of satisfaction Misty nodded her approval.  Then both grabbed the keys off the guards' belts.  After this they took a small but strong piece of black rope to tie them up.  Strapping a piece of duct tape on the mouths of the unconscious men Ash and Misty proceeded along with their plan.  Thankfully Misty had excellent hacking skills and was able to disconnect the outside cameras.  Otherwise they would have been dead on the spot.

"Well after you sir."

"No, ladies first."

"Chicken."

"No I am not.  And this is no time for childish games.  Come on."

Grabbing Misty's arm quite roughly Ash walked over to the door and placed the key in the slot.  The soft whooshing noise was nice to hear and both stepped into a darkened hallway.  The only sounds were of the soft breathing coming from the two forms at the door.  It didn't look like there was anything special just a straight hallway.  But a very foreboding feeling permeated the air and caused the hair on the back of Misty and Ash's necks to stand on end.  Ash took out his blade.  When Misty threw him a very question look again he just leaned closer to her.  Her eyes widened because she didn't know what the hell he was doing then he whispered in her ear.

"Much quieter if we meet up with some guards.  I don't have a silencer for my gun."

Nodding her understanding Misty flicked her wrist once and suddenly a blade flipped out.  Smiling at Ash's shocked expression she motioned for him to move.  Snapping back to reality he nodded and began to walk quietly down the hall.  There were doors at intervals but nothing that would lead them to what they had come for.  No they had to go down to the farthest point to find what they were looking for.  Sweat was beading on Ash's forehead and on his palms.  No matter how calm he looked on the outside he was very nervous that this wouldn't go as planned.  Things like this hardly did, at least not when he was involved.  But he always seemed to get the job done that was why the Commander assigned him the more difficult jobs.  His most recent job had actually caused one of Ash's closest friends get injured.  Pikachu had helped turn the tide against impossible odds but doing so had drained him quite completely of his life energy.  So he was in rehab until further notice.  So Ash had Charizard with him at the moment.  And he also assumed that Misty still had her Staryu with her.  Looking around a corner Ash quickly ducked back.  Even though there was no one there a nagging feeling presented itself.

_This is way too easy.  What am I missing?  There should be more guards and security cameras.  Why?  Something is up.  But what?  Argh…damn._

Scowling Ash jerked his head and quickly made his way down the hallway to his left.  Misty understanding the silent command followed.  This was not the time to split up.  Something was wrong.  Misty could tell that Ash was affected.  Even after not seeing him for a year or so she could still pick up on his small quirks.  But instead of demanding what was the matter like she would have when they were both still younger she followed.  They both were walking close to the left wall when the door right in front of them opened.  Ash's and Misty's eyes went wide in silent surprise.  This was not something that they had expected.  Thinking quickly Misty grabbed Ash from behind and ducked into the first door she found.   Closing it enough so that it would not be noticed but Misty left it open just enough to catch sight of who was walking by.  Ash was giving her a "thanks I owe ya one" look.  Misty just smiled which quickly turned into a frown when she noticed what room she had pulled them into.  Pointing to something beyond his shoulder Ash turned around and almost screamed.

~*~

"Sir!"

"Captain, I am safe to assume that the intruders will be eradicated quickly, correct?"

"Yes sir.  Absolutely.  We will have them isolated and terminated in a matter of hours."

A middle aged man nodded once before waving his hand in dismissal.  The captain saluted then quickly left the room.  The man behind the desk frowned slightly.  It was quite interesting that two had infiltrated one of his main housing units.  It was perplexing as to how they had done it.  But no matter they would be caught and killed soon enough.  The man stood up and grabbed a black blazer from the back of his chair.  Smoothing his short white hair the man smirked.  As for looks the man could be said to be quite handsome.  Standing at a good 6'4'' and weighing around 200 lbs.  Jerex was not a man to mess with.  Smooth, calm, and very intelligent the man was a force to be reckoned with when mad.  Striding out of his off with an aloof air about him Jerex nodded curtly to his secretary and then left.

~*~

"RUN!"

Things had gone from bad to worse.  Misty and Ash had been cornered in the room but had managed to give the guards the slip.  Ash had no idea how they knew what was going on but it almost seemed like their adversaries were always a step ahead of them.  Cutting several corners and dodging bullets seemed to be the main focus at the moment.  Flashbacks of the room that they had been in for those few brief moments caused Ash to dry heave and gag several times.  Misty watched with some worry in her eyes but was also succumbing to the same reactions.  The guards seemed calm though they were chasing two very good spies around a very secret housing unit.  They didn't have to worry about anything.  The main computer would keep things under control and because of their direct link with it they didn't have to even think about their next move.  All they did was wait to receive the coordinates and then move to that intercept point.

Ash was breathing hard which was not a good thing.  He was in great shape and if he was breathing hard then things definitely weren't going his way.  Calculation after calculation raced through his mind.  He didn't understand what the hell was going on.  The guards were almost predicting where they would go.  Right now Ash had no idea what floor they were on.  Misty wasn't doing any better.  But from the determined gleam present in her eye he knew she wasn't going to quit anytime soon.  Actually it almost looked like she had some sort of idea of where they were going.  She had taken the lead and had been there for several minutes.  Ash followed her considering he didn't have any bright or even dull ideas coming.

"Ash…you're not going to like this.  But you're going to have trust me.  We need to split up.  If they have to find two targets it will be harder than just one."

"WHAT?!"

"I knew you would say that.  But we don't have time or the energy to argue.  Just do as I say."

"Hmph.  Tell me what to do."

"Good boy."

Misty quickly told Ash what she had in mind.  He had to acknowledge her intelligence with this plan.  It was simple and also would help them locate the files that they needed.  Because Misty had the hacking skills she would make her way to the main computer.  While Ash gave the guards a run for their money.  Quickly grabbing the pokeball on his belt Ash nodded then, the impulsive Ash crept back again, because he gave Misty a brief kiss on the cheek.  Meanwhile Misty had a dreamy expression on her face.

"See you in a few."

Both split up while the guards tried to compensate for this sudden change of tactics.  But recovering soon  enough half of the force which was around 20 men went after Ash and the other score followed Misty.  Ash skidded around corner after corner trying to gain as much distance between him and the guards.  Finally coming to a much larger space than before Ash released Charizard.

"Hey buddy.  You ready to roast the big, bad, and ugly?"

"RAWWWR!!"

Smiling in spite of the situation Ash stopped running and decided that he would make his stand here.  It was about to get really hot.  And by that Ash meant hellishly hot.

After Ash and Misty had taken their separate routes Misty wracked her brain trying to remember which floor she was on and which floor the main computer was on.  Scrambling to dodge the attempts to trip her up by the guards Misty finally located the main computer was two floors under her.

_Where the hell is the stairwell?!  Damn._

Running around with barely suppressed panic Misty took a corner just a little too sharply and over-balanced.  Falling with a dull thud Misty was back up almost the same moment she fell.  Ignoring the throbbing pain on her right shoulder Misty finally found the stairwell.  Looking around trying to spot any of the guards she placed herself on the railing and then pushed off.  Thankfully the railing around the stairs was a spiral and Misty could just ride down two floors.  Smiling despite her situation Misty stopped when she had reached the 3 basement floor.  Opening the door she heard the sound of a gunshot but dodged just a mite too slowly.  Eyes wide with the pain that suddenly erupted in her left leg Misty forced herself to stay conscious.  Half limping half running she found the computer room without any more mishaps after taking out the guard that had shot her with a well placed punch to the gut.  Going into the room Misty immediately noticed that there were no personnel in the room.  This was strange but a good thing as she locked the door Misty slumped heavily into the only chair.

"Time to see what I can do with this."

Cracking her knuckles and smirking soon all that could be heard was the sound of swiftly moving fingers over the keyboard.

~*~

"Charizard flame thrower!"

Flames suddenly erupted out of the large dragon pokemon's mouth.  Ash was bruised in several places along with what he thought might be a broken ankle, or maybe just a bad sprain.  The guards just seem to come at them in an endless supply.  It was really strange how this had happened.  And while Charizard had kept a lot of them busy some others had tried to get to Ash.  But another strange thing was there were no other pokemon.  The guards didn't have any or something.

_What the hell is going on?  This isn't right!  I'm missing something…but what?  Could…no fuckin way!  Oh shit._

Ash's eyes had gotten as big as dinner plates because standing before him was something right out of a fantasy book or something.  This wasn't natural.  Whatever was going on in this place was definitely not a smuggling operation.  No…that a front.  Trying to regain some semblance of composure Ash looked up at Charizard who's eyes were narrowed in a glare.  Looking down at his master Charizard saw the look of fear past through Ash's eyes.  They both then turned and faced the abomination with a look of pure determination.

"Well if we're going down…we're going down in flames."

~*~

The scream that tore from Misty's throat as she saw what Ash was facing sounded like a thousand tormented souls.  She had almost finished downloading the files but by the sounds coming from outside the door she didn't have any time left.  The lock would only hold for about five more minutes and she had around four minutes and twenty-two seconds of downloading left.

"Doesn't give me much time to get a proper welcoming together for the guys outside."  She muttered to herself.  She would have around thirty-eight seconds to grab the disc…and also sent to self destruction mode.  Slamming her fist on the console Misty swore (all of which could not be repeated even with this rated R).  Things had gone from worse…to hellishly bad and it didn't look like things were going to go all happy and light anytime soon either.

"Two minutes left."

Misty readied her gun checking to see that she had a full clip and also that the safety was off.  The poundings on the door were getting even worse and from the sounds of things Misty would be entertaining quite a few people.  Glancing at the screens in front of her Misty grimaced as she saw Ash still fighting.  He looked horrible.  Blood was streaming down the side of his face and it looked like he couldn't use his right arm.  _His dominate arm at that.  Misty thought._

_Well Ashy boy it looks like I'm going to have to pull your ass out of the fire…but we're going to be jumping into the frying pan while we're at it.  Hope we can live through this damn mission._

Looking up Misty saw the flashing text on the computer screen.

**Download 100% Complete.**

"Time for some fun…right boys?"

Turning around with her gun aimed at the guards who had just broken through the door Misty let fly the first bullet.  It hit the first guard dead on his forehead killing him in an instant.  With that bullets were flashing through the air like birds during migrating season.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N:  So are you on the edge of your seat in anticipation for this next chapter?  Oh…o.o…you're not?  Well then…be that way…*sticks out tongue*…never liked you anyway…hmph.  ^_~…just joshin ya.  Well anyway more action…and maybe a little romance thrown in too…since that is the whole point of this idiot plot.  Let's see we'll also take time to visit with Jerex, that suave bastard…and also pop in on the rest of the gang who are relaxing on vacation…what a bunch of lazy bums eh?  Well that's about it I think…for now…*insert evil laughter*.  Ja ne.

Disclaimer:  Ya know what…nothing has changed.  I have yet to receive the papers that say that I own Pokemon and all things related.  Heheh…oh well it's bound to come one of these days.

Behind Closed Doors

"FALL YOU BASTARD!"

Ash barely jumped out of the way, while firing several rounds of his gun, of a particularly harsh blast of energy rolling and smashing against the far wall.  Groaning and holding his abdomen Ash coughed several times blood dripping out of his mouth.  Charizard was not in much better shape.  The atrium wasn't big enough for him to be airborn so he was stuck.  A much louder thud signaled that Charizard was down.  Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand Ash muttered under his breath.  This was just plain wrong…nothing could even begin to expound upon Ash's disgust.  For there standing in front of him was something that he never thought would ever come to existence.

_So that's what they were hiding here.  No idiotic missiles or shit like that…this is even more serious than we thought.  How could they do something like this?  I mean…it's not even humane._

The creature that was handing Ash his ass on a silver platter wasn't overly large or anything of that sort.  He was maybe a couple of inches taller than Ash but much bulkier.  But the one problem with this…thing was, though it took a basic humanoid form, it was definitely not all human.  The eyes seemed to pull you in like an Arbok's hypnotic stare.  And it was faster than even a Scizor.

_Well now we know where those samples of pokemon DNA went.  They are experimenting with humans and pokemon!  And those containers in that room…_

Ash shuddered at the thought and struggled to get up.  Staggering onto his feet Ash gripped his right arm trying to come up with a plan that would at least allow him to escape with most of his body intact.  He had already recalled Charizard who was definitely in need of some medical attention so was now left with his blade and one more clip of bullets for his gun.  Cursing his bad luck Ash glared at the glowing figure in front of him.  The enemy didn't have any gender it seemed and was seemingly surrounded by an aura of blue flames.  The eyes glowed with an intense white light and it was just plain creepy.  Moving into a defensive stance Ash waited for the next attack.  Things didn't look good but there was not much that he could do in his current physical state.

~*~

"Bye boys…nice playing with you!"

Misty dashed away from the very gory scene that she had created.  Taking a bullet to her leg and shoulder was not bad considering what kinds of odds she had been up against.  Now she just had to make it to Ash and then get the hell out of there.  Running as best as she could with a busted leg, panic was just about ready to set in when she finally saw Ash up ahead of her.  He was having what seemed like a staring contest with that…well what it was.

"ASH!!"

Turning around in shock Ash's eyes brightened when he saw that Misty was okay…well as okay as she could be that is.  He took stock of her injuries and mentally frowned but it seemed like she had come out much better than he was.

"GET OUT OF HERE!!!  THIS GUY DOESN'T LIKE TO PLAY BY NORMAL RULES!"

Then turned back Ash had moved his head just to take the full force of creature's next attack.  Flying backwards he hit the ground in a crumpled heap.  Misty's scream tore through her throat and rebounded off the walls causing the enemy to pause in its attack.  Seizing the opportunity Misty called out Togetic.

"Togetic…teleport now!"

Misty glanced at her watch and saw that they had about thirty seconds before the place blew.  Gripping Ash's unconscious form to her chest Misty could feel the rumbling of the floor as it began to self destruct and the piercing glare of the monster before suddenly they blinked out.

~*~

"Ahh…this is the life eh?"

Brock was lying down on a towel soaking up rays and watching out of pretty girls.  Chris and Amy were down by the water letting their feet get wet.  Chris had a faraway look in her eyes as she thought about…well Ash.  He always seemed occupy her mind nowadays.

_Why him?  Of all people…he's too…too…too damn perfect, that's what he is._

Sighing dejectedly Chris began to mutter to herself completing forgetting that Amy was right next to her.  Who, Amy that is, had a very perplexed expression on her face.  Cocking her head to one side she began to observe Chris' strange behavior.  This was something new to her.  Chris had always been very quiet…not one to talk or mutter rather, to herself.  Interested Amy tried to make out what she was saying but it was too soft and mumbled together.  Finally curiosity getting the best of her Amy cleared her throat and tried to get Chris' attention.

"Wha-what?"

"You were muttering to yourself that's what.  Something you need to share with the class Chris?"

Blushing a bright red at getting caught pondering about Ash Chris turned her head and did what she did best…deny."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Amy.  I'm just worried about my work that's all."

Amy just smiled at this comment.  It seemed like Chris was becoming more and more like Ash the longer they hung out together.  Smirking evilly Amy was suddenly stuck with some insight.  Turning her head so Chris wouldn't notice the younger girl decided to tease her friend a little more and see where she could get.  There had to be something deeper than she thought if Chris was blushing.  You didn't blush if you were thinking about your job…no matter how much you enjoyed it.

"Yeah…okay.  Man I wish _Ash_ was here.  He would love the weather and scenery.  I miss the dolt and I know you do too Chris.  No matter what you say…you guys were getting close for the past couple of months weren't you?"

Emphasizing Ash's name Amy watched to see if she could a rise out of Chris and low and behold she did.  The light blush from before became definitely more profound.  Also Chris was starting to grasp at straws so to speak.

"I-I have no id-idea what you talking about.  Why would I miss that dork?  I mean he never notices me anyway."

Gasping in shock at what she had let slip Chris was about to bolt away when she felt a strong grip on her wrist.  Amy had grabber her arm as soon as the comment had slipped knowing what the girl would do.  Though younger Amy was strong and gripped Chris gently but firmly.

"I don't think so young lady.  You're not getting away that easily.  It is time for us to have a heart to heart my friend."

Hanging her head in defeat Chris looked at Amy with eyes brimming with unshed tears.  A weak smile graced her face as she nodded once and both girls walked off towards the small beach side restaurant.  Unbeknownst to them a pair of eyes had watched the entire scene with worry.  Luin lowered his magazine and frowned.  Something was up and he really wanted to know…because well anything that pertained to Chris Luin wanted to know.

_Geez__…she's so dense sometimes.  You would think she would have picked up on some of my hints.  I thought the girl was supposed to do the pining and the guy was supposed to be the dense idiot._

Sighing to himself Luin took off towards the ocean deciding to drown his sorrows on a wave or two.  Luin was a handsome fellow.  Standing around 6'3'' he could hold his own.  Definitely not big in frame Luin was very slender but toned.  Shaggy blue hair covered his head and fell messily in his eyes.  And the light grey of those orbs seemed to hold a slight sadness that only Luin himself could explain.  Life might not be going his way but you would never find him complaining.  No his nature wouldn't allow it.  But his problems with Chris had been increasingly aggravating to him.  Raking his hands through his hair Luin just decided to catch a nap while he was on the beach.

~*~

THUD!!

A small heap of human flesh fell to the ground several miles away from what seemed like a gigantic explosion of some sort.  Tangled limbs and failed attempts to untangle herself from her compatriot only succeeded in causing Misty to fall down several times before she was able to extract herself from the unconscious Ash.  Muttering to herself Misty lean against a large tree and placed Ash's batter head in her lap.  As she gazed at the young man's handsome face she couldn't help but blush.  He knew, and she knew…but both had yet to express their mutual attraction.  Because of the unforeseen separation they both were slightly awkward around each other.

_Ash I am so glad that we were able to make it out of the hell half alive.  I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you just as I found you again._

Suddenly remembering Togetic who was still hovering in the air Misty shot her pokemon a small smile and whispered her thanks.  Then she pulled out her pokeball and called Togetic back.

"Thank you my long time friend."

Smiling to herself Misty gasped slightly when she heard Ash groaning and shift.  Gently caressing his cheek with the back of her fingers she winced involuntarily as she saw just how deep the gashes on his face were.  They both were in need of some serious medical help but it wasn't looking like they were going to get it any time soon.  Groaning some more Ash finally started to regain consciousness.  Touching the back of his head tenderly he grimaced and pulled his fingers back to see blood on the tips.  Looking up as his sight refocused Ash smiled at the blue-green eyes shining down at him.

"Hey Myst…are you okay?"

"I'm the one who should be asking that question no you…you dolt."

"Oh, sorry.  I'm doing okay…for fighting the freak of nature back there."

"It's okay Ash.  I'm just glad we made it out of there alive."

"Yeah…exactly how did we get out?  Everything seems hazy…."

"I got us out using Togetic.  You were out cold after that last attack by big, bad, and ugly."

"Well that's the second time you've save my ass.  I am indebt to you once more.  My hero."

Ash said the last part with a very high pitched voice but started coughing causing blood to start trickling out of his mouth.  Misty was overcome with a very powerful wave of sorrow as she saw her friend suffering.  Gently taking his head in both of her hands she leaned down and kissed him very lightly on the forehead.

"We are going to make it out of this alive Ash.  We are.  So don't you dare give out on me or I'll kill you my self."

Trying to chuckle at Misty's feeble attempt at lightening the mood Ash could only start coughing again.

"Don't worry bout me Myst.  I'll be fine.  Just…need…to……rest" said Ash quite hoarsely as he began to drift back to sleep his head on Misty's lap and a small but content smile on his face.


	6. Author's Note

A/N:  Hallo mates…I just wanted to say that I am sorry I have updated in quite awhile.  Things are starting to get kinda busy around here cause I'm heading off to college on sat.  But don't worry things are still going to move along once I get settled down and stuff.  I have a nice outline for the next couple chapters but nothing is set in stone.  If you have any questions, comments, or flames then send them to yoh_asakura@comcast.net

Also I know that sometimes authors tend to get carried away with their own characters…but don't worry this won't be happening.  Actually I have some rather grisly plans for most of my own.  The main focus is and will always be the relationship between Misty and Ash…and also how the people around them influence them and stuff.

Again gomen nasai.  I really will make it up to you oh so faithful ones in the near future.  Well thanks for the reviews those who took time to give them…and for those who didn't…well thanks for at least reading the bloody thing.

~bane 


End file.
